Various types of tools are used to form wellbores in subterranean formations for recovering hydrocarbons such as oil and gas lying beneath the surface. Examples of such tools include rotary drill bits, hole openers, reamers, and coring bits. Rotary drill bits include, but are not limited to, fixed cutter drill bits, such as polycrystalline diamond compact (PDC) drill bits, drag bits, matrix drill bits, rock bits, and roller cone drill bits. A fixed cutter drill bit typically includes multiple blades each having multiple cutting elements, such as the PDC cutting elements on a PDC bit.
In typical drilling applications, a PDC bit may be used to drill through various levels or types of geological formations. Typical formations may generally have a relatively low compressive strength in the upper portions (e.g., lesser drilling depths) of the formation and a relatively high compressive strength in the lower portions (e.g., greater drilling depths) of the formation. Thus, it typically becomes increasingly more difficult to drill at increasingly greater depths. Accordingly, the ideal bit for optimizing drilling efficiency typically changes as a function of the type of geological formation and the drilling depth. One example model that has been used to model efficiency of drilling tools is known as a single cutter force model. Single cutter force models may calculate forces acting on individual cutting elements and sum those forces to estimate total forces acting on the drilling tool.